Cassandra Jones
Cassandra Jones, usually referred to as Cass, is a troubled genius with a long past that carries a lot of baggage. She, along with Jay Chrysler, are usually seen as the de facto leader of the Dwarfers whether they like it or not. History To long to be added currently Appearance With green eyes and short, dark hair, Cassandra stands at a reasonably statuesque 5'9" tall. She has a slim and a (for want of a better word) "perky" physique, built very much more for speed than comfort, and while her slender frame might not be everyone’s cup of tea, it has garnered more than enough unwanted attention over the years. The six months Cass recently spent away in the service of the STCP have toughened her. Even by her own estimation, she’s probably the fittest she has ever been, and she’s pleased to have finally managed to conquer her on-off nicotine habit for what she hopes will be for good, this time. While her hair is short now, Cass previously had straight, waist length hair which she used to dye jet black - both for a little extra impact, and to cover the depressing number of grey hairs which seem to have crept in over the recent years. She had it cut when she and the rest of the crew visited the tropical paradise of planet Fernando’s, where Cass was briefly enslaved and had her hair hacked off as a punishment by one of the brutal Haruk matriarchs; an act she was privately devastated about, having previously refused to have her hair cut, since her mother died when she was eight. With makeup being a relatively rare and unusual commodity on the three million year old Dwarf, Cass tends not to bother wearing any, but when the occasion demands and she can actually locate any, she generally accentuates her looks with subtle shades and on the whole, scrubs up well – although on a day to day basis, her usual style would probably best be described as an uneasy truce between utilitarian and casual; the usual result being somewhere along the lines of: A pair of heavy boots, skinny jeans, a fitted top of some description and a heavy jacket or coat against the ever-present chill aboard the Dwarf Personality Ferociously intelligent, insular, capricious and darkly sardonic, Cassandra takes not suffering fools to an almost entirely new level, with the result that her dealings with the rest of the Blue Dwarf’s crew have at times been turbulent; but scratch the surface of her abrasive personality, and beneath all the venom and spite, you’d find the stone cold heart of an almost entirely self-serving harpy – a fastidiously constructed series of facades, intended to keep all but most patient and understanding of people as far away as possible; although with the trials and tribulations resulting from her recent, short-lived relationship with Jay Chrysler, the masks have begun to slip, to reveal the somewhat vulnerable person beneath. While Cass can on occasion be hard work, and conversation with her tends to give the impression that she’s way ahead of where you were going with the dialogue and is just waiting for you to catch up, she is not without redeeming features, and if you prove yourself worthy, she can be interesting, dryly witty and even exhaustingly engaging company when she wants to be. That said, even when she’s in the mood, it’s rare for her to let her guard down sufficiently enough to allow anyone more than the most cursory insight into either any of her past, or the inner workings of her mind; although with the different perspective afforded by being one of the last humans left alive, she has of late become less concerned about jealously guarding her many secrets and has recently, slowly, begun to open up to a select few. In any case, from the little she’s wont to give away about herself, it is apparent that Cassandra is an exceptionally intelligent woman with a deep knowledge of a range of sciences. Given that the previous demonstrations of her skills seem to have revolved around advanced robotics, nanotechnology and AI / computer science, it would probably be fair to say that these are where her core competencies lie.